Angel beauty, Bloody hands
by kawaii-Neko-Youkai
Summary: Kagome’s dad is the Lord of the Eastern Land. Kagome’s dad is a cat Youkai. And Kagome has a sister. Both she and her sister are Cat Youkai’s. What happened when they have to meet all the lords? rating may go up...By Kawaii-Neko-Youkai


By: kawaii-Neko-Youkai (In other words, Cute Cat Demon)  
  
Title: Angel beauty, Bloody hands Chapter: Chapter One (Meet the lords and their children) Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Inu Yasha and co. Okay? Rating: PG-13 Summery: Kagome's dad is the Lord of the Eastern Land. Kagome's dad is a cat Youkai. And Kagome has a sister. Both she and her sister are Cat Youkai's. What happened when they have to meet all the lords? .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,- ~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-  
  
Area of the land / Lord Name / Children if any / Names of Children /Information of Children / Type of Youkai/ Mated yet?  
  
Eastern Lands: / Saionji / Two Daughters / Kagome and Sango / Kagome is older Then Sango by one Year but Sango seems A lot more Mature than Kagome at some times / Full Cat Youkai/ Saionji.yes!  
  
Southern Lands: / Tanehiko (/ One Son and Two Daughters / (M) Yasuharu and (F) Kawara and (F) Chieka / Yasuharu is five years older than both of his sisters who are Twins / Full Kitsune Youkai/ Tanehiko.Yes  
  
Northern Lands: / Akikazu / Full Wolf Youkai/ Akikazu.No  
  
Western Lands: / Sesshoumaru / One daughter / Rin / Sesshoumaru saved the little girl when she was killed by Wolves because she had tried saving him when he was wounded so Sesshoumaru fell in love with the girl like his own Daughter / Full Inu Youkai/ Sesshoumaru.Never!!!  
  
.,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,- ~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-  
  
Information of the Lords and their family and more stuff about them.  
  
Eastern Lands: Kagome and Sango are very close to each other even more close then normal sisters. Kagome made lots of friends that are her servants like: Yasuka who is an Inu Youkai, Tetsumi who is a Kitsune Youkai, Sumika who is a Cat Youkai like her, Shinobu and Shinoko who are sisters and both Kitsune Youkai. Saionji is the oldest Lord so far yet he looks only a little older than Sesshoumaru. Saionji has earned Sesshoumaru's trust and respect. All the Youkai's respect him because he is as strong as Sesshoumaru as well and he's very kind and always shows emotion on his face.  
  
Southern Lands: Yasuharu is very mature and doesn't trust lots of people so he only has one best friend that he trust who is Usamu and is a Kitsune just like him. Kawara and Chieka barley ever leave each others sides and they both have the same friends. They are Kuremi and Kasumiko who are both Inu Youkai's. Tanehiko is very protective over his mate and his children. He always makes sure their okay and checks out ever demoness to see if their perfect for his son or his two daughters.  
  
Northern Lands: Akikazu is a full Wolf Youkai. He and Sesshoumaru are very close. He is one of the only Youkai's that knows of Rin. If one is planning on attacking their country's and the other knows anything they will tell each other and help each other. Sesshoumaru considers him as his brother.  
  
Western Lands: Since Rin is human and a lot of Youkai's despise humans she doesn't have lots of friends. Most people or Youkai's think Sesshoumaru is a cold and heartless Youkai, because he practically never shows emotions on his face and he never even thinks of mates. He makes sure his lands are safe and he's very protective about things that are *his*! Sesshoumaru has never mated and it looks like he never plans to.  
  
.,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,- ~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,- ~`~-,. .,-~`~-,. .,-~`~-,.  
  
Kagome ran down the halls with all of her Youkai speed. She turned left and rights not caring were she was going. Her sister Sango and she were playing and then Kagome was mocking Sango for fun to get her mad. So here she was with laughter in her eyes running away from her own sister who threatened to kill her. Oh course Kagome and Sango always said I'll kill ya or other stuff but they only meant it as a joke and then they would chase each other. Kagome tried to look for any doors that were already opened so she could hide and cover up her scent. Finally Kagome spotted a door and locked it as she ran into it. She then made sure to cover up her scent. Kagome tried to find out what room it was and was quite shocked and happy to find out that she had ran into her own room. Kagome giggled for a second as she looked out the balcony and saw her sister out side trying to smell were she was. Kagome walked towards her closet and looked at all the clothes in there. Kagome decided to wear a beautiful kimono. It had blue and red and purple in it. Then Kagome put her hair down from the pony tail she had it in and then put it up in a bun.  
  
Kagome put a cape on so Sango wouldn't suspect that it was her. She knew Sango might be a little suspicious if she saw someone leaving the castle with a cape on that didn't show there face or body. But then again it was better then just walking out side and be seen plain as day. Kagome loved when Sango and she did this because not only did it calm them down it tiered them out a little bit so that they weren't as energetic. Then a thought hit Kagome's mind. Kagome wondered were her father had been all day. Sure he was a lord but he's barley ever spent time with them.Ever!!! Kagome sighed again at least she had her sister to keep her company. Kagome slowly opened her door to see if Sango was in sight and grinned when she didn't see or smell anyone. Kagome slowly walked out the door.  
  
"I FOUND YOU" A voice screamed down the hall and Kagome knew it belonged to her sister. Kagome had never met someone with a louder voice then her sisters. Kagome started to run full speed again but she knew she was too slow so she transformed to her normal Youkai form again. Now Kagome could run faster. Kagome was so happy to see a door on the left of her ahead. Kagome knew that the room was the study room. A lot of times her dad would talk to other Youkai's in there but she was certain that he didn't invite anyone to day so right when she was close to it she quickly opened the door and ran it and shut it behind her and locked it. Kagome turned around to find some place to sit and was quite shocked to say the least. In front of her were all the Lords. Tanehiko Lord of the southern Lands. Lord Akikazu of the northern Lands and Lord Sesshoumaru of the western Lands. Oh and of course her father Saionji Lord of the Eastern Lands. Kagome then Remembered that she had the cape still on and blushed of embarrassment. Of course no one could tell because it covered her face. Her father walked up to her and smelt her for a second and rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"What is the matter" her father asked and Kagome could see that all the lords were looking at her oddly and wondering who she was and why Saionji asked something like that.  
  
"It's Sango's fault" Kagome quickly said as she pointed to the door. Kagome lowered her head because she knew her father was not very happy with her. Not in Kagome's entire life had she ever walked in on the lords and her father talking, she was always told to stay in her room or play with Sango yet here she was in a cape looking like some stranger to the other lords except for her father who knew who she was. Kagome knew she was in trouble and was on the verge of crying. Even though Kagome was grown up. (She looks like 18 in human years) She had never disobeyed her father. Kagome always looked up to her father for a lot of things ever since her mother had passed away. Kagome was biting her lip trying not to let a single tear fall out of her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry father" Kagome managed to say quietly and knew that all the lords were a bit surprised because of their expressions.  
  
Her father just sighed and smiled at her. Her father looked at her with amusement in his eyes because he could she was embarrassed and that she thought he would be mad at her.  
  
"Take off you'r cape" Her father told her and he kept staring at her with still that hint of amusement in his eyes. Kagome grabbed her clot and pulled it over her head. Kagome stared at her father with confusion in her eyes.  
  
"This is on of my daughters, Kagome" Her father told all the lords. Kagome blushed again when ever one stared at her from head to toe. The only one that didn't was Sesshoumaru lord of the western Lands. Kagome had to study all the lords and he interested her the most. Not only was he mature and took his land seriously he didn't act immature and stare at girls or make cat noised like most Youkai's did. Even thought Sesshoumaru was cold Kagome couldn't blame him. Both of his parents were gone and the only one he had left was a half breed by the name of Inu Yasha, who Kagome studied as well. Kagome was disgusted and quickly stopped studying Inu Yasha after she learned that he was a stubborn , selfish half-breed who just wanted the *Shikion No Tama*. Then something hit Kagome and she smiled. Kagome always wanted to gain respect from Sesshoumaru even if it was just a tiny amount and she knew that if she tried hard enough she would be able. So Kagome asked her father if she could ask one of the lords a questions. All the lords agreed except Sesshoumaru who was just bordly looking at her father thinking that this didn't concern him.  
  
"Umm. I wanted to ask Sesshoumaru something though" Kagome told her father quietly but knew ever one else in the room heard. If Sango could have picked a worst time to come, in she swung the door opened. Kagome didn't know if Sango had planned it or if she was listening or if it was just by pure accident .Kagome could tell the lords looked at Sango as she walked in as well. If you looked at Kagome and Sango you could easily tell they were sisters. Because both of them had the same color tail and they both had red striks in it. Both had cute cat ears on top of their heads. They both had their hair down to their knees. Kagome's hair had red and purple striks in her hair while Sango's was just pure black. All though Sango had purple eyes Kagome had dark blue ones. Then Sango said something that made Kagome turn red.  
  
"KAGOME WANTS TO MATE WITH SESSHOUMARU" Her sister screamed  
  
Right when she said that Kagome's face turned pale. But then after a second turned bright red. Then Kagome's hands began to tremble from anger. Sango smirked at what she said knowing that it wasn't true but knew that her father would fall for it. Probably same with the other lords.  
  
"Really Kagome" Her father asked Kagome seriously  
  
"Yup, she told me herself" Sango said trying to get her sister more pissed if that was possible.  
  
"I NEVER SAID THAT FATHER.BELIEVE ME PLEASE!!! SANGO MADE IT ALL UP" Kagome screamed to her father with a worried face that her father wouldn't believe her.  
  
"Lying" Sango said simply. As sango said that Kagome smirked an evil smirk and sucked in a breath of air for what she was going to say.  
  
"SANGO WANTED TO MATE WITH LORD AKIKAZU EVER SINCE FIVE YEARS AGO SHE EVEN MOANS AND GROANS IN HER SLEEP CALLING FOR HIM" Kagome screamed knowing that what she just said was way worst than what her sister said but hey if Sango wanted to say little lies than she would make it a war.  
  
Sango turned to face Kagome slowly. Her face was pure white. Finally when everything sunk into Sango's mind at what Kagome said her face turned red once more.  
  
"Oh yea at least I don't practice kissing the wall trying to think its Sesshoumaru" Sango said not giving up the fight.  
  
"At least I'm not thinking of the names that you would name you'r children" Kagome said with a smirk.  
  
"KAGOME WANTS TO KISS SESSHOUMARU RIGHT NOW AND THEN MATE WITH HIM" Sango screamed. Before Kagome couldn't control what she said next.  
  
"THAT'S SO GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome hissed loudly. Sesshoumaru stood up and glared at Kagome.  
  
"I resent that, women" Sesshoumaru said coldly and sat back down. Just as he said that a big ball of fur jumped into Kagome's hands.  
  
Saionji looked at the little kitsune child and sighed. Ever since Kagome had rescued him she and him had become like mother and son. Of course sometimes the little kitsune got on Saionji nerves but he remained calm. Kagome would tell him stories at night and sing to him. She even let him train with her which she never let anyone see, not even himself. Her own father couldn't watch his own daughter train yet a stranger could, that was quite odd if he did say so himself.  
  
"What is it Shippo" Kagome asked the little kitsune sweetly with a motherly smile on her face.  
  
"Why is there a rock and a sword in the rock in the hot springs" Shippo asked her curious.  
  
"Oh that, because someone rescued me long ago from dyeing from a Youkai and then I rescued him when he was dead and I ended up reviving him from the dead he said that since I was so kind enough to revive him from the dead that he would give me his sword." Kagome answered simply  
  
"Why have I never heard of this" Kagome's father asked with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Because you never asked Father dearest" Kagome answered sweetly.  
  
"Who would name a sword" Shippo asked while giving her a strange look.  
  
"Oh well some people like naming swords" Kagome explained.  
  
"But what kind of name is Tetsusiaga?" Shippou asked her confused.  
  
Of course when everyone in the room heard that their eyes went wide and all turned their heads to Kagome and the Kitsune to see if he was lying they were surprised to find he was telling the truth. "Kagome who was the man that you revived from the dead" Saionji asked curious while at the same time thinking he knew who she would say.  
  
"I didn't mean to really, father I was just seeing what my Youkai powers were and I revived them on pure accident" Kagome said quickly  
  
"They? There was more than one?" Saionji once again asked curious  
  
"Ya their names were like Inutaisho and Sakura" Kagome answered as Shippo jumped on her shoulder wondering why everyone was looking weirdly at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome lead us to were the sword is" Her father told her calmly. Kagome gave him an odd look but shrugged. "Okay" She said and she headed out to the hot springs while the lords and everyone else followed her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------hot springs------------ ------------------------  
  
Kagome stopped in front of a rock and a sword in it. Kagome pointed to it and all the lords looked at the sword. Saionji tried to grab it but he couldn't pull it out. All the lords tried to pull it out except for Sesshoumaru who had a bored expression on. Sesshoumaru walked in front of it and started to pull on it and was quite pissed off when he found out that he couldn't. All the lords' eyes went wide when they discovered that he couldn't pull it out. Saionji sighed and looked at his daughter.  
  
"What did he say when he gave you this sword and rock" He asked Kagome  
  
"Um, that it was his way of saying thanks but I don't need it so I used it for decoration" Kagome answered with happiness in her voice.  
  
"Kagome, that sword is not meant for decoration that is a very rare sword" Sionjii her father said in a serious tone of voice.  
  
Kagome looked at him and sighed. "Father that sword looks anything but rare to me, for the love of kami it looks almost broke and as if it had been through millions of battles" Kagome said as she rolled her eye's towards her father.  
  
"Try pulling it out" Shippo told her happily  
  
All the lords smirked at the little kitsune idea and then most of them just looked at the sword bordly. Even her own father doubted that a woman could pull it out. It was the legendary sword and it was meant to be wielded by a male not female. Kagome felt her blood start boiling from anger and then got an idea; she muttered something under her breath while still keeping her innocent face on. Before the lords could do anything all the water from the hot spring went in the air and then fell down to were they were standing. Of course the only one that had enough time to dodge it was Sesshoumaru. When all the Youkai's stared at her with pissed off faces she gulped even her father didn't think it was really funny. Personally Kagome thought it was hilarious seeing her dad and the other two lords all soaking wet of course Kagome would have fell on the ground laughing if Sesshoumaru got soaking wet as well. 'That would have been a treat' Kagome thought as she let out a giggle.  
  
Kagome's dad walked towards her and Kagome bumped into the rock. 'Stupid sword get out of my way' Kagome thought. She was about to pick up the sword knowing that it would stay in the rock and she could toss it aside but to her surprise the sword slipped out. Kagome's Father stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Kagome and then the sword and then back at Kagome who looked completely confused and lost as to how the she pulled out the sword. Sesshoumaru just stared at the female. Sure she was beautiful and sexy and strong but.Wait did he just think she was sexy and beautiful? How could this girl pull out the legendary sword Tetsusiaga? When no one else could? Then to his surprise Kagome walked up to him with a real smile on her face and handed him the sword. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it what was wrong with her most demoness would use the sword to their advantage and tell him he could get the sword if he became their mate and of course he probably would since he had always wanted the sword and it was special to him but here was this girl just handing it to him. Sesshoumaru took it and still looked at the girl; she was different, much different.  
  
"Looks like someone's showing their love for someone" Sango taunted her sister. When Kagome heard that she automatically took the sword from Sesshoumaru's hand and grabbed it. Kagome chased her with the sword and Sango quickly dodged , of course she then noticed a shadow, it was none other than Naraku. What a better way to test out the sword she had just pulled out she thought. Right when she pointed the sword towards him it transformed into a fang and Kagome was surprised to say the least but none the less she tried to attack Naraku. To her surprise once again she didn't miss. Also Kagome's eyes went wide when she found out that this one wasn't just a puppet but the real thing. Kagome smirked as she looked at the dead half breed in front of her. Yes that's what he got for trying to kill her favorite dragon. Once she had a gorgeous dragon by the name of Ryushi. He was the best dragon in the world, he was obedient and he was a great sparring partner. Of course everyone thought he had died, and of course he had but she had used her mysterious power again and revived him from the dead. She then locked him up in a secret, invisible cave so Naraku wouldn't kill him. She only got to visit him about once a day in two weeks. Of course he had all the food and water he needed in the cave so he was just fine except for loneliness.  
  
"Basterd" She said happily and she skipped back to Sesshoumaru and winked at him and tossed the sword towards him. "Sorry, forgot it was you're sword" Kagome said and gave him an all out smile. To everyone's surprise in the room Sesshoumaru chuckled and smiled at her. Kagome looked at her father happily.  
  
"Father I do think someone should clean this up, it is quite bloody" She said talking about Naraku's corpse. Then she noticed he was still wet and then she looked at the other lords and couldn't help but finally start Cracking up. It wasn't everyday you got to see four very strong Lords soaking wet.was it?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
I like my story if you ask me but if you don't like it I'm sorry. I will only update it if I get more than 15-20 reviews. Thx 


End file.
